1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating system in which radiant heaters for heating a heated object using radiant heat thereof are arranged in plurality.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-232256, filed Aug. 29, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as the type of radiant heater described above, a radiant heater has been proposed, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-260831, in which a strip-shaped heater element is arranged on one surface of a support plate in which a pair of connection terminals are arranged while having a space therebetween in such a manner that the width direction of the strip-shaped heater element is in parallel with the support plate, and the strip-shaped heater element substantially covers an entirety of the one surface of the support plate.
In this radiant heater, the strip-shaped heater element is directly heated by supplying electrical power to the strip-shaped heater element via the connection terminals, and a heated object is heated using radiant heat from the strip-shaped heater element.
In such a radiant heater, normally, a single phase 2-wire is employed for wiring using 3-phase AC power, and relatively high voltage is applied to the strip-shaped heater element so that an efficient heating is achieved.
Moreover, the temperature of the strip-shaped heater element can be adjusted by changing electrical current or voltage being supplied to the strip-shaped heater element, and the state of heating of the heated object due to the radiant heater can be controlled in a preferable responsive manner.
Incidentally, in the conventional radiant heater, because relatively high voltage (e.g., 200 V) of the 3-phase AC power is applied to the strip-shaped heater element, peripheral devices or the like may be seriously affected in case of electricity leakage.
Furthermore, if the radiant heater is arranged in plurality, it is necessary to power supply cables must be connected to each of the radiant heaters, and the connecting work for wirings is difficult due to interference between the power supply cables.